Joker (The First Insurgent)
|} "You make me laugh." 'Joker '''is a playable character in Injustice: The First Insurgent. He is classified as a gadget user. Biography With his true history unknown, The Joker is an insane madman with skills in chemical engineering and weapon design that he uses to create deadly combinations that kill, maim, and torture his victims. He is responsible for the deaths of many people, and has contributed to the mental breakdown of others as well, as was the case with Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist at the mental hospital Arkham Asylum where the Joker has been a frequent resident. He made her fall in love with him and got her to help him escape, and in turn drove her over the edge. She has recreated herself as Harley Quinn, and has become an accomplice and lover to the Joker. Events in Injustice: The First Insurgent Joker is first seen at a mysterious place with Harley Quinn as they monitor the television, watching the news broadcast. There they see the cover story of the explosion, and Joker and Harley both celebrate in joy. Harley says, "we did it Mr. J!" and Joker replies with a slap, "I did it! This is all my master plan!". Later that evening, Joker hands Deathstroke a briefcase full of money, or that's at least what Deathstroke thinks. He lets Deathstroke know that he wants Batman to know he'll form a Man-Bat army and there's nothing he can do about it. After a cataclysmic battle between Batman and Deathstroke, Batman escapes and as a result when Deathstroke and Joker later meet in an alleyway, Joker does not pay him, but still hands him the briefcase. Deathstroke, confused, opens it up but recieves a smack in the head from a jack-in-the-box boxng glove. Deathstroke becomes enraged and battles Joker, leaving him on the ground and injured. Harley Quinn comes into battle him and save Joker, but also loses. Joker and Harley both run away in the alleyway, and escape by a hot air balloon. Powers/Abilities *Multiple Gadgets *Joker Toxin *Cheating Death Intro/Outro '''INTRO: '''Joker comes in with his red hood uniform. He unwraps his cape and takes off his helmet as he gets into battle stance, laughing. '''OUTRO: '''Joker strolls away as the camera positions into the opponent, wearing a clown mask while unconscious. Gameplay Character Trait Joker uses his Joker toxin to make the opponent laugh so hard that they can't move for three seconds. Super Move Joker runs over to the opponent and stabs the opponent with his static glove. While in shock, he stabs the opponent multiple times, then kicks the opponent away. To wrap it up, he drops a toxin bomb that pollutes the arena with laughing gas as the opponent chokes so bad that it finishes the super move off. Ending TBA Quotes Defense Wagers *"Never could make you laugh!" ''-Clash with Batman *''"Want me to pull out the crowbar?"'' -Clash with Red Hood *''"You're next in line, boy wonder!" ''-Clash with Robin Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Males Category:Injustice: The First Insurgent Category:Gadget Users